Rome Or Home
by chatchick2b
Summary: Lizzie has to move to Rome for at least 3 years. Why? What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Goodbye's for now?

Authors Note: Hey all! This is just my second story. I know that the other one was short but I still hope you like it. Hope you like this one too!

"Lizzie! I am going to miss you so much!!! I still can't believe that you are going back to Rome for 3 years!" Miranda said while wiping a tear from her eye. "I know. I am so sorry. I wish that I didn't have to leave. But I do now that my dad got this job over there." Lizzie said. "I'm going to miss you Lizzie. And you don't know how much!" Gordo said. "Awww!" Lizzie said; giving Gordo a hug. Then she leaned over and gave Miranda a hug. "Ok you guys. I have to leave now or I am going to miss my flight." Lizzie said pulling out a tissue to wipe away her flood of tears. "Bye Lizzie" Miranda said. Gordo just waved while Lizzie walked away.At the last minute Gordo whispered, "Bye Lizzie." Then a single tear droped.

Authors Note: Sorry so short...please review!!!!


	2. Should I stay or Should I go?

Only one month since Lizzie left for Rome her new room was already flooded with tears. "Mom. I miss them so much!" Lizzie said balling even louder. "I can't help it...I need Miranda and Gordo!" Lizzie said to her mom. "I know honey. Um how about you stay with Miranda for a month or so. Every other month you can come back ok? Is that ok?" Lizzie's mom asked. "Oh mom! That would be great!!" Lizzie said wiping away her tears. "Good. Now go make an expensive call to Miranda and Gordo and go tell them the good news." Lizzie's mom said. "Ok mom. Thanks!" Lizzie said while giving her mom a hug.

When she got to her room she quickly dialed Miranda's number. "Hello?" Miranda said. "Miranda it's Lizzie. Hold on one second and let me three-way call with Gordo. I have something very exciting to tell you!" Lizzie said. Then she called Gordo and switched back to Miranda. "Hello?" Gordo said. "Hey Gordo! It is Lizzie and Miranda!" Lizzie said. "Lizzie! It is so nice to hear your voice again." Gordo said. "She said she has something exciting to tell us!" Miranda said. "Yes I do. My mom said that every other month I could come back and stay at Miranda's house! Oh. If that is ok with your mom Miranda?" Lizzie said. "Yes! It is totally ok! I am so happy! I was just balling my head off about how much I missed you!" Miranda said. "Yea. Me too! I am so glad!!" Gordo said. "Miranda. Can you pick me up from the airport in two days at noon?" Lizzie asked.

"Yea sure. No problem! I can't wait!!!" Miranda said. "Well you guys. I have to go. This is costing us some mega bucks." Lizzie said; then she hung up the phone and picked up her pen to write in her diary.

Authors Note: Do you like it? Let me know in a review!


	3. Leave for Miranda's

Authors Note: Umm, I hope this is good. Sorry that I have not written in a while. Just have not had time. ï

"I will miss you guys." Lizzie said while giving her mom a hug. "I can't believe you are going away for a month! You better be good because if you are not Miranda's mom WILL call and..." Lizzie's dad said. "Ok Dad. Sorry to cut you off but I have to get on the plane. I will call when I get there! Don't worry!" Lizzie said. "C'ya Matt!" Lizzie said over her shoulder while walking off.

Authors Note: Sorry that my chapters and stories are so short! I am not a real creative person so bare with me. Well, please review! Hope you like! (More chapters to come!ï)


	4. The Arrival

Lizzie got on the plane and it seemed like time was going by so fast! She was too busy thinking about what fun she will have with Gordo and Miranda! But she knows that she will miss her parents and her brother too! (Well, maybe not so much her brother but you know what I mean.) The she heard the speaker come on in the plane. It said to buckle up for the landing. So that's what Lizzie did and right when she did the plane came to a stop. She was so relieved to get back on the ground. She got off the plane and saw Miranda and her parents waiting for her right away. She ran to hug Miranda. "Oh I missed you!" Lizzie said. "Me too! And I know Gordo is waiting by the phone right now for our call. I told him that I would. So maybe we should call and then we can get your luggage." Miranda said. "Ok. Go ahead." Lizzie said. Miranda dialed Gordo's number and waited for him to pick up. Only two rings later he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Gordo said. "Hey Gordo. It's me Miranda. Lizzie is here and she is safe and sound. We are on our way to get her luggage right now." Miranda said. "Oh good! I am so glad that she made it safely! Can I talk to her?" Gordo asked. "Sure no problem." Miranda said. The she handed the phone to Lizzie and said," It's Gordo. He wants to talk to you."

Authors Note: Cliff Hanger! Hehehehe. Well, I will write another chapter shortly. Going to go bike ridding with my sister. She has been asking all day! Please review!!!!!!


	5. The Conversation

Authors Note: Well, I hope ya'll like it so far! This chapter is continuing from the last. So if you didn't read the last chapter.... well, it just wont make since. ï

"Hello?" Lizzie said. "Hey Lizzie how are you?" Gordo asked. "Oh I am good. How about you?" Lizzie asked. "Miss you." Gordo said getting nervous. "Well, I miss you too Gordo." Lizzie said. "Lizzie. I have something I need to tell you. But not just yet. Lizzie. Will you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow at 5:30?" Gordo asked. "Sure. Do you want Miranda to come or just...Lizzie was about to ask but got interrupted by Gordo. "No. Just you." Gordo said. "Ok Gordo. I will be there!" Lizzie said. "Ok. Great! C'ya tomorrow!" Gordo said. Then they hung up.

"So what was that all about?" Miranda asked. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Gordo has something he needs to tell me and that he wants me to meet him at the Digital Bean tomorrow at 5:30." Lizzie said trying to think about this. "Does he want me to come too?" Miranda asked. "Nope. I wonder why. Is that ok if I go meat Gordo at 5:30?" Lizzie asked Miranda's Parents. "Sure. No problem. But just be back by 11:00." Miranda's mom said. "Ok thanks." Lizzie said. "Is that your suitcase Lizzie?" Miranda asked eyeing a sparkly pink suitcase. "Oh! Yea it is." Lizzie said laughing and getting the suitcase. "Well, I can't wait to get to sleep!" Lizzie said yawning. "Yea. Maybe we should get going." Miranda said. "Ok girls. Lets go." Miranda's Dad said.

Authors Note: Is it good? Or does it stink? Let me know in a review!!!!!!!


End file.
